Never Underestimate Tim McGee
by IMSLES
Summary: McGee goes undercover for the first time. Written for the NFA challenge "Under McCover".


UNDER MCCOVER CHALLENGE

Never Underestimate Tim McGee

"Gibbs there are no other options," Director Vance slammed his hand on his desk standing, indicating the discussion was over.

Never one to let someone else make that decision, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs argued, "I'm not saying he's incapable of getting the job done, just that he has no experience."

Taking a deep breath and pulling the well worn toothpick form his mouth, Vance exasperated, "He won't get experience unless he gets out there. Now, prepare him for his assignment." Watching his agent a moment longer he pointed at the door before he could argue further, "That's a direct order Agent Gibbs."

Looking up at the ceiling and coming to terms with the fact, Jethro turned and exited the office heading down the stairs to the bullpen and his three agents.

Two of them were bickering back and forth about some characters in the latest action movie released and who portrayed the bigger hero. The other agent quietly listened while still sitting hard at work amused by their debate.

Passing through the bullpen, Gibbs slapped the working agent's desk barking, "McGee, with me," startling the agent from his report. He hopped out of his chair and made to follow.

"On my way, Boss," he replied glancing back at his team members worriedly. Both of them shrugged being just as clueless as he to their boss's intentions. Despite slacking off a bit none had been doing anything against policy to incur their boss' wrath. Clearly though he was not in a good mood.

Of course, with Gibbs you could never be too sure what set him off. Sometimes when you thought you'd gotten away with even the smallest of infractions he'd turn around and bust you for it out of the blue.

Still McGee was a clean nosed as they came. If he was in trouble for something, undoubtedly it was the fault of one or both his coworkers. Agent Anthony (Tony) DiNozzo the most likely culprit of mayhem or Probie Agent Ziva David who could herself be the cause of mischief could be to blame.

Tony and Ziva looked accusingly at each other, but neither could find guilt in the other. Something both were well trained to detect in criminals. Of course, Ziva was ex-Mossad and could hide guilt like no other, thought Tony. While Ziva imagined that Tony being…well Tony could just think himself blameless.

They watched as McGee followed their boss into his private conference room. As the elevator began to descend Gibbs reached out and hit the stop switch. As the elevator settled into its unplanned stop, he turned to McGee holding out the case file.

"I know you've been through this file at least a half dozen time," he began.

Time interrupted, "Eight times, Boss." Noticing the glare, he looked everywhere but at his team leader, "Just clarifying. Go on… Boss," he mumbled.

After a deep breath, Gibbs continued, "Right. Having ingested this information 'eight' times," he growled sarcastically, "I suspect you have ideas on how to proceed to solve this case."

McGee's eyes widened. He'd never been directly asked about 'how' to solve a case, just ordered to find the information and doing it.

"Well, Boss," he muttered. "I think we need to get someone in on the inside, gain their trust and learn what their next move will be."

Nodding and smirking Gibbs knew Tim was a smart agent, but wondered again if he was ready for the task he was going to be ordered to undertake.

"Good. You're thinking along the same lines as the director and me," he praised his youngest agent.

Squaring his shoulders and shyly smiling with pride, the light brown haired, green eyed agent waited for the real reason behind this private meeting. Surely this could've been discussed in front of the others.

Putting a strong hand on the young man's shoulder Gibbs explained, "Tim," rarely were any of the agents addressed by their first names, especially the men, "the director and I have decided you will be going in undercover to retrieve the necessary information." Knowing his hand was what was keeping McGee firmly in place he didn't loosen his grip.

"B-But B-Boss," McGee stuttered, a habit he'd beat years ago, unless under stress, "Th-They use a…"

"I know," Gibbs cut him off. "We have confidence in you." Looking him directly in the eye he restated, "**I** have confidence in you."

Standing taller and straightening his suit coat and tie, Tim cleared his throat, "Yes. I'm sure I can do this."

"Thatta boy. Now go see Shirley and get the materials you need."

"Yes, Boss," he stated confidently as the elevator restarted.

Returning to the bullpen Gibbs ordered Tony and Ziva to the garage to prepare a surveillance van.

"Boss?" Tony questioned.

The answering icy blue glare was all Tony needed to reply, "On it Boss." He and Ziva made their way quickly to do as they were ordered.

Gibbs dropped to his chair, holding his head between his hands. Running them over his face and landing them on his desk, he looked up to see Vance smiling down on him. Gathering his gun and badge he left before he said something he should regret.

Approaching the two agents, he could tell that they were arguing between each other about asking him what was going down. He gave them each a head slap and said, "Let's get set up," getting into the driver's seat. Ziva jumped into the passenger seat leaving Tony to sit in the cramped rear space of the van filled with the sound and video equipment.

Earwigs in place he quietly asked, "Where's McGee, Boss?"

"You'll find out soon enough DiNozzo," he nearly sighed.

Noticing the quiet reply Tony wondered just what Tim was going to be doing. Obviously it was undercover, but wait a minute… he's never gone undercover. "What's he lost his mind," Tony mumbled.

"You talking to me?" Gibbs loud retort made him jump realizing he actually said that out loud.

"No, Boss. Just reading an old comic strip. Crazy dog!" Tony laughed nervously.

"Right!" gruffed the former Marine.

Parking behind the shopping strip across from an old warehouse, Gibbs got out to check the perimeter while Ziva joined Tony in the van.

Meanwhile… Tim had made contact with one of the suspects. Trying to look comfortable in his 'disguise' Tim tested out his equipment.

Clearing his throat and coughing lightly to cover his nervousness he was never so glad to hear Tony's voice, "Hey, Probie, first undercover op. Don't blow it or it'll be your last."

Glad to be accepting a glass of water from his host, Tim dually said, "Thanks." His contact then escorted him to meet his boss.

_A few hours later…_

Gathering the supplies needed for his assignment given by Hank, his new 'boss', McGee casually viewed all around him hoping that his teammates were able to capture everything on the video. Nervously he picked up his case and told Hank he was ready to go.

"Alright this is the address. Since this is your first job with us, Rocco and Pinky will be joining you. Your file says you have experience, but we'll wait until you can prove it to us, before we let you off on your own."

Tim nodded anxious to be on the way and be done.

"I'm driving," Rocco announced. The short stocky man wasn't someone Tim wanted to mess with despite the nearly foot advantage he had over him. His body looked like it was made of stone, so his name ironically was befitting.

"I got shot gun," Pinky smirked at Tim. "Guess you get back seat, newbie."

Rolling his eyes, thinking it was just like his real job and almost laughing hearing Ziva and Tony echo his thoughts in his ear. "The name's Noodles," he corrected.

"Whatever. You'll be newbie to me for a while."

"Fine, so what's the plan when we get there?" Tim asked casually, surprising even himself how naturally it flowed. The previous humor easing some of the tension.

"This one's easy. You show up, as they're expecting ya," Rocco explained simply. "Pinks and I will wait behind until you get their undivided attention. We'll give ya ten minutes to set up and get started. Then we'll sneak in the side door and do what we do best- make us all a bit richer. If you do well no one is the wiser meaning no one gets hurt like last time, you live, unlike your predecessor and maybe we even share a bit of the take with ya."

"Got it." Nodding as confidently as he could, but inside not sure he'd be ready in those ten minutes. Hopefully Tony, Ziva and Gibbs would be there to stop it all from going to pot.

As he went to get out of the car Pinky, a tall short cropped strawberry blonde who looked like she went a few rounds with a heavy weight boxer and lost miserably turned to wish him good luck. "I'd give you a kiss, but your look rather scares me," she shivered slightly.

"Okay," Tim opened the door and exited making sure to grab his case.

"Probably heard that line many times before, ha ha," teased Tony.

Ignoring the barb, Tim walked up the front walk admiring the stately home and manicured lawn. The inhabitants had to be well off. He could easily picture Tony or least Tony, Sr. residing here. As he got to the door he thought things were a bit too quiet. At least he was expecting to hear more noise. He rang the bell and stood mentally preparing himself to do this right. He was assaulted by the screaming of about two dozen children, as the door opened. The house had amazing insulation! The haggard looking woman who answered grabbed his arm dragging him inside shutting the door lest the neighbors called the cops, he grinned lopsidedly at that thought.

"Oh thank heavens you're here," she breathed. "I've been waiting for you forever."

"First time you've heard that. Huh, Tim?" Tony joked.

"Enough, Tony," Ziva admonished behind her own smile.

"Come this way please," the hostess directed Tim to the rear of the house where most of the screaming seemed to be emanating.

The children appeared to be between the ages of two to five years old. They all stopped and silence ruled as he entered. Watching the stranger put his case down and preparing to enrapture them and the adults, while his new found cohorts attempted their break in.

The silence only lasted about twenty seconds before the kids went back to their games and toys.

Shaking his head Tim wondered again why they chose him for this op. It was certainly more up Tony's alley. Definitely not Ziva's though, that image made him think he had to at least pull this off better than she would have done.

When all the items from his case were sorted, Tim turned to face the people in the room. Two women, including the hostess and two men, possibly their husbands had joined the rowdy group.

"Where is Danny?" Tim asked cheerily. A boy who looked about four years old raised his hand. "Come on up here Danny," Tim invited. As the boy made his way up to Tim, Tony and Ziva prepared to infiltrate the residence and catch Rocco and Pinky in the act of larceny.

Gibbs had already secured the warehouse and the big boss, Hank Masters with no problems. The LEOs were holding him before he was transported to NCIS for questioning. The evidence was bagged and tagged. Most of it would be returned to them, after Abby processed it to find what they needed to solve their case in the death of Sgt. Michael Nichols- Tim's predecessor.

Once Danny was beside him, Tim encouraged everyone to sing Happy Birthday to him. All the children cheered loudly covering the sounds of two would be thieves being taken down by two of the best agents around.

Somehow Tim entertained the crowd until Ziva entered the room. Stunned speechless by the sight of Tim, she could only stare mouth agape.

"Come on Probie," Tony's voice preceded him, "we've come to rescue y…" dumbstruck as well, Tony stood speechless. Then a smile spread wide across his face.

Tim stared back knowing he'd never hear the end of Tony's ribbing, but managed to keep his cool. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls please welcome Noodles' friends Tony and Ziva." The kids clapped excitedly while the adults were a bit more hesitant. "They're here to help me with the finale," Tim announced. "Come on don't be shy," he encouraged them to join him. Once they stood on either side of him he handed them balloons to inflate.

As they blew them up and tied them off, Tim quickly made animals and hats for each of the children. Once they all were in possession of a prized balloon creation, Tim began to pack up his things.

"Don't say it Tony," he breathed from the side of his mouth.

Shaking his head side to side, Tony was still too stunned to speak.

The parents thanked Noodles and his friends as they walked them back to the front door. Outside the police were holding Rocco and Pinky waiting for orders to transport them to NCIS. They would be joining their boss soon.

After Gibbs was through with them, the evidence would just be icing on the cake. Confessions were imminent.

Speaking of their boss, Gibbs pulled up to survey the scene. Pleased things had gone so well, the occupants of the home had been completely unaware of what transpired. Gibbs quickly explained to the homeowners who were every more ingratiated to Tim.

"My pleasure," was all Tim would respond.

Looking his agent up and down Gibbs gave him a not too light slap on the back. "Job well down. Not too bad for a clown," smirking he made his way toward his car thinking, "I will never underestimate McGee again."


End file.
